


What Went Wrong

by I_Dont_Even_Know67



Series: Resident Evil (Alternate Universe) [1]
Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dont_Even_Know67/pseuds/I_Dont_Even_Know67
Summary: What if the world of Resident Evil turned out differently? What if Wesker wasn't bad. What if William wasn't, literally, in love with silly researches. What if Barry died back in the Mansion Incident? In this story, all of this will be answered.





	1. In the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie, the only legitimate child of Spencer, joins the Umbrella Academy and makes some friends but also enemies.

June 20, 1977; 10:30 AM

 

  As the alarm clock went off, I turned it off and rolled over. I wasn't ready for today. Not ready to put up with the Academy. I was starting at Umbrella's Training Academy today. Me and a few others are going to make it in. You have to have a few years put into this to actually pass and get a job for Umbrella; But there are some people who are lucky enough to either be born into Umbrella, be smart enough to get out of the Academy after only a year, or both. Only Alexia Ashford has ever been both. People think I won't have trouble going through this either; being Spencer's actual kid and all. Spencer, the founder of Umbrella, did experiments often. He created the Progenitor Virus. He also made a lot of kids too so he can try and create a 'God'. All of those kids are illegitimate...well, the ones still alive anyways. Umbrella put those kids through tests to see if they could survive harsh environments and crap. Rumor has it, one of the last of the surviving kids are joining today... I got ready for the day, grabbed what I would need and headed out the door and made my way to the main building of the Academy. When I got there, there was already about a hundred people there. I made my way through the crowd to try and find an empty seat. I found one in between these two blonde guys. I sat down and after a few minutes, the crowd started to find seats and sit down also.

    _"Hello, my name is Albert."_

I turned to the guy on my left and he had his hand extended to me, wanting me to shake it. So I did.

    _"Melanie."_

Just as I said my name, another hand took my other hand.

    _"William. William Birkin. Nice to meet you."_

I looked over at the other guy. They both looked like they were in their early 20's. Maybe still in the teens. It was really hard to tell.

    _"Well hi William, Albert."_

I shook their hands and and turned forward.

    _"What are you planning to do for Umbrella after this?"_

I turned back to William.

    _"What?"_

He smirked at my confused look.

    _"What job are you going to take for Umbrella after this?"_

I haven't thought about it much really. I did think it over about being an agent or even a researcher. Spencer would probably force me to be a researcher so I could continue on finding him a way to live forever.

    _"I really want to be an agent for Umbrella, to be honest."_

William and Albert looked surprised.

    _"We would have thought Spencer's daughter would have wanted to be a researcher."_

Of course. What did I say? I scoffed at their answer.

    _"That's what everyone says. It's really cliche. Let's just say that I'm not going to be Spencer's puppet in finding him a way to live forever."_

Albert perked up.

     _"A way to live forever? That's what Spencer wants?"_

I nodded.

    _"Yeah. Just some silly thing he believes in. There's no way to live forever. Every living thing has to die at one point of their lives."_

Albert nodded.

  Then the headmaster of the Academy came in and started speaking so we all shut up. All he did was talk about how it was important that we all kept up Umbrella's legacy and to "Preserve the health of the People." After that we all went to our designated 'classrooms' and took the tests to see what we were perfect for in Umbrella's real-world jobs. After I was finished, I put my test into the machine and after a few minutes, my ideal position popped out. 

**_Field Agent_ **

I read this to myself and sighed in relief, I wasn't going to be the researcher like everyone thought I was going to be. I was actually going to be a Field Agent. Just like I wanted. 

 

* * *

 

_July 21, 1979; 12:00 PM_

Albert, William and I became good friends over the past two years. William was destined to be a researcher (I could tell that a few days after we met. He kept insisting I guess what he was going to be for Umbrella after the tests. It took him a week, but he eventually got me to guess. When I guessed correctly on my first try, he got so frustrated and now believes that I had hacked into the data-base to see what he had gotten.) and Albert was going to be a Field Agent just like me. I sat down with my food at an empty lunch table and not soon after, William and Albert were sitting across from me. 

     _"So, I still like to know how you managed to hack into Umbrella's data-base to find out what my results were, Anna. It intrigues me that you wanted to know what I was going to be badly enough to hack into heavily secured information."_

William took a bite of his sandwich. I looked a him dead in the eyes.

     _"William Birkin. I swear to God that I did_ NOT  _hack into any of Umbrella's files just to see what your results were. It's quite obvious that you're made to be a researcher."_

Only silence came from William as I kept staring into his eyes with a glare. I looked away because a girl suddenly sat down next to me and a guy on the other side of me.

     _"Birkin. So it seems you will be joining me in the field of Research? I pity Umbrella. They're going to fall off the stocks because of you."_

It was none other than Alexia Ashford. Only a little 10 year old, she has already graduated from College and is now training to be a researcher. She was respected but I doubt it was real respect. I had every reason to believe that the only reason she was respected was because of 2 things. 1) she was the grandchild of one of the co-founders of Umbrella: Edward Ashford. And reason 2) is because she is such a little bitch, it wasn't even funny. 

     _"Leave us alone, Alexia."_

She glared at me. I knew she was gonna go off on me for trying to tell her what to do. And that just because I was Spencer's child, didn't mean I can just go telling everyone what to do. Alexia was really easy to guess. But as for her brother Alfred....

     _"_ _Don't you dare tell Alexia to go away."_

I knew how to deal with Alfred. He was a little coward. I turned to him and gave him a glare.

_"And if I have to force you and her to go away?"_

Alfred shrunk back. He couldn't defend himself. Everyone knew that. Alexia got up, gave us all a nasty look and then walked off with Alfred following right behind her.

    _"I swear, those two must have been conceived by incest 'cause no one can be that retarted."_

Albert, who hasn't really said much today, just gave the biggest burn to the evil twins. William started to laugh and I chuckled. 

    _"If only we could do this forever. I never knew guys could be so damn fun."_

I felt a kick from under the table but couldn't tell if Albert did it or if William did it. I smiled and took a drink of my milk.

    _"We could have even more fun in my bed tonight. ;)"_

I spit my milk out and Albert just scooted away from William. I slowly turned my head towards him with a look that can't be described. Let's just say I was surprised he even told pick-up lines.

    _"What the hell, Will. Just...What the hell."_

William was now giving me a serious look. I shied away. I could never take anything serious.

    _"No but really. I like you, Melanie, and I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me. Tonight. We can sneak out."_

I just looked at him and then Albert, unsure of what to say. I mean, I liked William but I didn't think I could ever date. Not right now anyways.

   _"William. I like you too but I can't. I don't think I'm ready for it yet."_

He got a saddened look in his eyes and nodded. He then got up, dumped his tray and left. I turned to Albert.

  _"I feel bad now. Did you see how sad he looked? I..."_

My voice trailed off. I hated hurting other people's feelings. Especially my friends' feelings. Albert just sighed.

  _"Listen, I don't know about dating and I honestly don't care about dating. So don't ask me for advice about it. But I can tell you things about William, though. Yes he likes you. Yes her gets butthurt easily but he will come through. Just you wait and see."_

I nodded. I really hope Will didn't hate me over this.

  _"It's Wesker by the way. Albert Wesker. Oh and if you're wondering...Yes. I am technically your half-brother."_

I just looked at him and then back down. I didn't need anymore surprises today.

    _"Alright. I figured but wasn't sure."_

We both got up and went to our next lesson. Over the next few months, William started hanging out with us less and less. Well, with me anyways. He spent his free time with Wesker and this girl named Annette. I was left alone for a few days before William got his hands full and Wesker could spend time with me again. Wesker fills me in on what happens when we meet. William is now dating that Annette girl and she keeps him away from me, knowing that he still likes me. From everything Wesker told me about her, I can tell she was really obsessive, got jealous easily, and was a huge control freak. She wanted everything to go exactly the way she wanted. Wesker didn't like her but William insisted that she means well. 

* * *

 

 

                                                                                                    **END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry this wasn't so descriptive. I'm planning on making a separate series on Melanie's time at the Academy. I only wanted to give the jist of who she meets, who she hates and maybe even a bit for foreshadowing for chapters long ahead.)


	2. What's Missing?

December 12, 1989; 1:30 AM

 

* * *

 

_It's only been a short time but Chris has grown on me. I honestly like him. I have never felt this was about anyone. Ever. One part of me wants to be with him while the other is resisting being with anyone. I wanted him. But then again I wanted no one. I don't know what to do..._

* * *

 

   I put down my pencil and journal in my drawer. I was so confused. I decided it was best if I just rested for a bit so I laid down and closed my eyes. In that place where you're not sleeping yet not awake, I thought I heard someone come into my room and go through my things. My mind shook it off and I fell asleep.

  (2:00 AM) I woke up suddenly to the sound of something falling with a loud thud. I rolled over and closed my eyes to go back to sleep until there was a loud crash and Chris suddenly burst into the room.

    _"Wake up! It's Brad, he isn't being his normal self! He's out of control!"_

It was at that moment that Brad appeared out of no-where and grabbed Chris from behind and dragged him out of sight. I sighed and got up and got ready. Once I was dressed I followed Chris' screams down the hall to the Mess Hall. Once there, I saw Brad acting like a fucking retard and Chris standing on a shelf to get away from the now mouth-foaming Brad. I pulled out my Tranquilizer gun and shot Brad's ass a couple of times. Within a few minutes, Brad was out cold on the ground.

     _"What the hell was that, Chris?!"_

I was infuriated. How the hell did Brad turn into a retarded hostile like that within a few hours. I went over and took a sample of his blood to see if there was anything else in his blood stream besides the sedatives. 

    _"I don't know! A few hours ago we were all playing a card game. Brad left to use the restroom and next thing you know, he comes back attacking everyone!"_

I had an idea on who might've did this. I went into Brad's room and started searching. I did find a few illegal substances but nothing that would make him act like  _that_. I kept searching until Wesker walked in. 

    _"You know you can't be in another teammate's room without permission, Miss. Spencer."_

_"Well I can if I need to investigate on why the hell that Teammate went berserk for no reason and tried to attack his other teammates."_

Wesker only watched after that as I continued searching. I came up empty when I was finished but Brad did get his room cleaned, so there was a plus for someone. 

    _"Done yet?"_

Wesker was tapping his foot. I glared at him. He seemed to eager for me to leave Brad's room. I think I had found the culprit. 

    _"What the hell did you do to him, Albert?"_

Wesker shrugged.

    _"Don't know what you're talking about."_

I pinned him against the wall behind him.

    _"Don't play stupid with me. You may be captain but I can easily have that changed if you don't cough up the information I need."_

He smirked. I hated it when he played Hard-to-Get.

    _"What will I get if I told you?"_

I rolled my eyes. He wasn't going to get me. Not today, not ever. 

    _"How about a 'Get-Out-of-an-Ass-Kicking' pass?"_

He just sighed and shook his head.

    _"I was trying a drug out on him, ok? It won't hurt him; just wanted to see if it would make him....different."_

_"Well it did. Happy?"_

Wesker only shook his head and walked out. I went back to the Mess Hall to find Chris was still there. Brad was gone though.

    _"They took him to the Med Bay to let the drugs wear off."_

I patted his shoulder and nodded. 

    _"Figures. Are you ok, though?"_

_"Yeah. I should be fine. And thanks for saving me from Brad. Only God knows what he would have done."_

_"Want to go get some drinks?"_

Chris nodded and gave a little smile. He walked me out and to Raccoon City's only Bar. The Bar. (Yes, it is literally called 'The Bar'). We went in and grabbed some drinks. We talked about how the past few months have been exciting and such. We didn't leave and get back until about 3:45 AM. Chris, who was drunker than hell, kept tripping and mumbled about something but I couldn't make out what he was saying. We got to his room and I sat him on his bed. 

    _"Just sleep it off Chris. You'll feel better later in the day."_

I turned around to walk out but then he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. 

   _"You're pretty. You know that?"_

His words were so slurred but I made them out. I couldn't help smile a bit. 

    _"You're so fucking drunk, Chris. Just sleep it off before you say anymore shit."_

His grip tightened on me. I looked at him, just a bit frightened.

    _"I was serious."_

Chris now looked stern. He pulled me down on the bed so I was sitting right next to him.

    _"Chris. Stop. You're drunk..."_

My voice trailed off. I know what he wants. I really liked him too but I didn't want it. Not like this. Not now. He put his hand up my shirt, I immediately smacked his hand away. He got frustrated. 

    _"What? You don't want me? I'm letting you have me. You know you want me, just take me."_

I shook my head and scooted away. 

    _"No....No...."_

I kept telling myself No as I felt him come onto me. I didn't want this. Chris was pissed now.

    _"If you don't want me then goodbye. I can't be around you anymore."_

I grabbed his arm as he started to walk off. I didn't want to loose a friend. Not again...

    _"Chris please...Just be my friend."_

He shook his head and the hit me, knocking me out....

* * *

 

   I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around and didn't see Chris. Was it a dream or no? I got up and searched for Chris. I found him in the work room. 

      _"Chris...I need to talk to you about last night."_

He looked confused and shook his head.

     _"Last night? What about last night?"_

Now I was confused. Did he not remember it? I tried to think of something he might've remembered.

    _"Brad. He was drugged. You and I went out for a drink. Remember now?"_

He shook his head and turned back to his work. I didn't get it. He obviously wasn't that drunk. Why the hell couldn't he remember. I went back to my room and laid down to think. Could it have been just a dream? I grabbed my journal and opened it to the last page I wrote in it. But it wasn't. It was dated almost a month ago. I checked the time and date.  _December 12, 1989; 1:00 PM._ The last entry was back in November. It was a dream then. I just couldn't figure out what it meant but the situation on mine and Chris's relationship. I thought for a while until I decided it was enough. I went to go and put back my journal until I saw something. I put my journal down and grabbed the object. It was a picture, but not an ordinary picture. I was a picture of me, Wesker and William back when we were in our 1st year of the Academy.

    _"William...."_

I missed William. He stopped talking to me just because I wasn't ready to date. I hated it. Just then it dawned on me what the dream could have related to. Mine and William's problems. I got up and got ready. I had to see William. It was bugging me too much. William was missing from my life and I couldn't take it. We were so close and now we're so far apart. I needed the missing part of my life back....


End file.
